


The best kind of celebration

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Aomine and Kuroko celebrate after another win.





	The best kind of celebration

Endorphins rushing, sweat dripping, cheers as they head back, the marks of another successful game. But it’s not quite over. Not for two of them.

 

As the others are heading off, Aomine says he’ll be out in a minute. Akashi says something motherly, ‘don’t take too long’ ‘make sure you drink some water’, and Nijimura ruffles red hair affectionately, earning an annoyed huff.

  
Kuroko is standing at his locker, doing up his buttons slowly. He can feel the thick tension in the air between him and his partner.

  
“Tetsu.”

 

“Hmm?” And it comes out higher than he would have liked.

 

Aomine gently spins him around and presses him back against the cold metal. He leans down and kisses him, gently, sweetly. Surprisingly, Aomine is quite tame after a won game. At least, at this part. He’s always gentle with Kuroko. Sometimes the shorter boy wishes he wasn’t. Sometimes he wants roughness. But Aomine has always been gentle with him. Handling him like he might break. It’s sweet, if a little annoying at times.

 

Aomine slips his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth, exploring eagerly. He holds Kuroko’s wrists beside his head. He releases them to slip Kuroko’s shirt off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor carelessly. He tugs down pants, making the shorter step out of them. Then he’s on his knees, licking and sucking expertly.

 

Kuroko was really surprised at how good at sucking cock Aomine was right from the start of their relationship. He had wondered if he’d had experience, but no. Aomine just watched too much porn featuring blowjobs.

 

“A-Aomine-kun,” Kuroko pants, his fingers grasping at short, indigo hair.

 

“Mm? Feels good?” Aomine asks with a grin. He stands up and kisses Kuroko again. “Ahh, I love this,” he murmurs.

 

Kuroko does too. There’s nothing better than celebrating privately together after they’ve won. Kuroko always has such energy, even though he’s just spent at least twenty minutes playing basketball and using the tiring misdirection. He always has energy for Aomine.

 

Aomine has grabbed lube from his bag in the time that Kuroko was daydreaming, and he’s sliding wet fingers between Kuroko’s legs.

 

“Mmph,” Kuroko moans when Aomine kisses him again. A finger is pressing into him, sliding in deep, and Kuroko really appreciates just how thick and long Aomine’s fingers are right now.

 

There’s another inside him, and Kuroko is panting against Aomine’s chest from the incredible feeling of being filled. Fingers curl, and he cries out. Aomine strokes his hair.

 

“Love you, Tetsu,” he whispers.

 

“I- I love- ahh,” Kuroko moans.

 

“Yeah, I know you love that,” Aomine snickers. Kuroko doesn’t have the brainpower to smack him right now.

 

Aomine continues to stroke his insides, effectively ruining Kuroko, making him moan and gasp and whine. He slides in a third finger, gently fucking Kuroko with all three and making him see stars.

  
“Aomine-kun!” Kuroko cries out at another swipe against his spot.

 

“Yeah?” Aomine asks casually.

  
“Please. I- I need-”

 

“What do you need?” Dammit. He loves to tease.

 

“I need you- i-in me,” Kuroko mumbles. His cheeks are burning. Aomine loves to make him say things like this.

 

“My fingers are in you.”

 

Kuroko would roll his eyes if he wasn’t struggling to keep composed. “Your- ahh- your _dick_ , please, just, ahh, hurry up.”

 

Aomine grins and slips his fingers out. Kuroko whines softly. Aomine lifts Kuroko up, pressing him against the lockers to hold some of his weight, and he tugs him down onto his cock. Kuroko gasps out, clinging to Aomine desperately. It’s hard for him to do anything like this, so he just holds on and lets Aomine fuck him slowly. He loves this. So much. He loves feeling close to Aomine, like they’re becoming one. He mumbles Aomine’s name as he’s jerked against the lockers, licking and nipping in between calls. Aomine grunts, his hands gripping Kuroko’s thighs tight enough to bruise. Kuroko _wants_ him to leave bruises. Just as Kuroko feels like he can’t take it anymore, Aomine wraps a hand around his cock, stroking him quickly, and Kuroko loses it. He chokes out a strangled cry as he comes over Aomine’s hand, squeezing tightly around him and Aomine groans as well. Kuroko whines from the sensitivity as Aomine keeps fucking him. He squeezes gently, panting Aomine’s name in his ear until he’s coming as well. He sets Kuroko down a moment later, and it takes everything in his body not to collapse. He feels hot liquid sliding down his thighs, and it’s gross, but he doesn’t care, because he’s so unbelievably happy.

 

“Too bad we’ve already showered,” Aomine remarks. Kuroko smiles weakly. “Here, I’ll clean you up.”

 

Aomine is so especially sweet afterwards. He wipes Kuroko over with tissues fetched from his bag, also mopping up the sweat dripping down his temples, giving him a light kiss when he’s done. Even after Kuroko slides his underwear back on, he still feels a slight trickle dripping out of him. He’ll definitely need to take a long bath when he gets home.

 

“Want to sleep at mine tonight?” Aomine asks, slipping his arm around Kuroko’s waist as they walk out.

  
Kuroko beams up at him. “I’d like that,” he says.

  
Aomine ruffles his hair and kisses him again. “Come on, they’re gonna leave without us if we don’t hurry up.” He starts jogging ahead.

 

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko calls out.

 

Aomine stops and spins around. “Hm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

There’s not much that can make the ace blush. But Kuroko telling him he loves him after they’ve just won a game and had sex? Yeah that’ll do it.

 

“I didn’t get to say it before,” Kuroko smiles cheekily.

 

Aomine leans in and kisses Kuroko again, sweeter, longer. He pulls back and just looks into baby blue eyes. “Yeah. I love you too, Tetsu. A lot.”

 

Kuroko smiles and takes his hand. “We’re going to get left behind, right?”

 

He doesn’t let go of Aomine’s hand, even when they reach the others and clamber onto the bus, and he falls asleep on Aomine’s shoulder when they’re settled.

 

Kise peeks over the seat to look at them. “Awww, I want Kurokocchi to sleep on _my_ shoulder!” he pouts.

 

“Nope. Tetsu’s mine. Forever,” Aomine declares. He gazes down at the sleeping figure on his shoulder, and he brushes hair off his forehead. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Idk I love Teikou Aokuro. They're so canon don't talk to me.


End file.
